ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Misako
Misako is a minor protagonist in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She is an archaeologist for the Ninjago Museum of History, as well as Lloyd's mother, Garmadon's wife, Wu's sister-in-law, and the First Spinjitzu Master's daughter-in-law. History The Stone Army When the Ninja visited the Ninjago Museum of History, the workers informed them that the Great Devourer's venom had worked its way through the sewer system of Ninjago City and ended up seeping through into the Museum, resulting in the venom infecting the Museum's merchandise of the Stone Warrior figurines and bringing them to life. While the Ninja were fighting off the toy Stone Warriors, one slipped out of the room and down the hallway, and as Sensei Wu followed it he ran into Misako. Wu seemed surprised to see her, and stated that it had "been a long time." The rest of the Ninja and Lloyd then walked out of the Merchandise room where Wu introduced Misako as Lloyd's mother. Trying to explain that she had her reasons for being away, Misako watched in disappointment as her son refused to listen to her and took off down the hall into another room. Misako found Lloyd sitting alone in one of the rooms and started to explain that she had been left with no choice when she abandoned him so long ago. She stated that she knew he was going to be the Green Ninja from the beginning, and so she left him to do research on the prophecy in hopes of preventing it. The other Ninja arrived and she began telling a story of the First Spinjitzu Master that involved the Island of Darkness and the Stone Warriors. However, in another part of the Museum, the Great Devourer's venom dripped from the ceiling onto a Giant Stone Warrior, which began to attack the Ninja. They fled and ran through the Museum as they tried to figure out how to defeat it. They stopped inside a large room and closed the doors, and while the Stone Warrior broke it down Lloyd came up with a plan and told the Ninja to distract it. Lloyd left the room and the Stone Warrior broke in, Misako deciding to assist Lloyd by leading the Stone Warrior to Lloyd's location. She met up with him, and Lloyd tricked the Stone Warrior into stepping over the fabricated flooring to reveal the giant sinkhole where it had been unearthed. After the warrior fell, Misako tells Lloyd that she was proud of him, and they share a hug. Sensei Wu then asks her to stay with them, to which she accepted. The Day Ninjago Stood Still While Wu was sentimentally gazing at a picture of himself, Garmadon, and Misako before Garmadon's banishment, Misako walked in the room commenting on how Garmadon looked before his dark transformation. She shows Wu a scroll containing her research, and as he looked over it she regretfully stated that she should have chosen him instead. Wu countered this by stating that the past was the past, but Misako told him that there was still the future, while taking his hand in hers. However, a sudden tremor from outside interrupts their moment and they go to investigate. At Ninjago City, after the Ninja saved a woman from the crumbling earth, Misako realized that the earthquakes were a sign of the Stone Warrior Army's return. As the citizens of Ninjago rushed into a building to get to the roof in order to escape on the Destiny's Bounty, Dareth bumped into Misako in the rush, making her drop her research scrolls. When they arrived on the roof, Misako attempted to hold Wu's hand again, only to be separated by the enormous crowd heading toward the Bounty. Right as the Destiny's Bounty was leaving, Misako remembers her scrolls, saying that they would be too important to lose and heads back into the building. She spots the scrolls tangled among the wires of the long ceiling lights, and managed to avoid the approaching Stone Army and climb down to retrieve them. Upon obtaining the scrolls, she slips while jumping to the railing, and before she fells, Wu grabbed her and helps her up. The two ran into a room where they were cornered, trying their best to fight off the warriors by using Spinjitzu. Seeing how their efforts were pointless, they decide to escape through the window, only to be caught by Nya on the Destiny's Bounty. Wu loses the photo in the wind, but Misako assured him that the past was the past. The Last Voyage Misako informed the Ninja that there was indeed a way to defeat the Stone Army, which was to reach the Temple of Light - an ancient building where Lloyd would realize his power. However, Nya pointed out the Bounty's state from the Stone Army's previous ambush, but Misako told her that they would be able to sail since the Destiny's Bounty is a ship. On board the Bounty, Misako warned her teammates of the storm overhead, later identifying the ominous laughter from the sea to be the sound of Starteeth. She cautioned the Ninja of the Starteeth's devastating ability: to chew through seemingly anything. Island of Darkness The Last Hope Return of the Overlord Rise of the Spinjitzu Master After the Overlord's attack, Misako hurries up to find her son, Lloyd. Discovering Lloyd's injury, Misako calls Dr. Julien to help Lloyd. The Art of the Silent Fist Following the Overlord's defeat, Misako and Garmadon settled in a monastery far from New Ninjago City, where the now-Sensei Garmadon began instructing his own students in the art of ninjutsu. When the Ninja arrived, seeking help against a new threat, Misako greeted them and led them to the monastery. Observing Nya, she recognized the younger woman's conflict over her feelings for Cole and Jay, which was not unlike her own history with her husband and her brother-in-law. After the Nindroids attacked the monastery, Misako stayed behind to watch over the students while the Ninja set out to defeat the Overlord, and Garmadon left with Lloyd to get him to safety. The Void Miasko was present at the monastery when Wu, Nya, Garmadon, and P.I.X.A.L. arrived, having been chased out of Borg Tower. The Titanium Ninja Versus Misako came to the Samurai X cave on the second day following the Ninjas' mysterious disappearance. Nya quickly left to find them, while Misako expressed concern that Garmadon was with them. Spellbound Misako desperately attempts to contact Nya and Dareth, both of whom have been captured. When Wu brings tea for them, she expresses distress that he remains calm when his brother and pupils are missing. Winds of Change Wu eventually retired from being a sensei and opened a tea shop "Steep Wisdom." Misako and the Ninja began helping him with the store, though just as they received their first customer, Morro arrived. As the Ninja fended him off, Wu ordered Misako to take the customer and her daughter and escape in the truck. Ghost Story Misako was soon met by the Falcon who guided her to where the Bounty had crashed in the Forest of Tranquility. There she translated the first of three symbols that had been inscribed on Wu's staff, which meant Airjitzu. While the Ninja departed for Stiix, Misako returned to Steep Wisdom with Nya and Wu where she revealed that Nya was the Elemental Master of Water. Stiix and Stones After Nya stormed away from her training, Misako approached Wu believing the day to have been a waste. Wu however deemed it successful as he had discovered her weakness. Kingdom Come While Nya, Ronin, and Wu were questioning Ghoul Tar, Misako entered, assuring them that the Ninja were far ahead of Morro. The Crooked Path Grave Danger Curse World - Part I Curse World - Part II Appearances *70751 Temple of Airjitzu *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"The Day Ninjago Stood Still" **"The Art of the Silent Fist" **"The Void" **"The Titanium Ninja" **"Versus" **"Spellbound" **"The Day of the Dragon" **"The Greatest Fear of All" **"The Corridor of Elders" **"Winds of Change" **"Ghost Story" **"Stiix and Stones" **"The Temple on Haunted Hill" **"Peak-a-Boo" **"Kingdom Come" *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' Trivia * After having been a recurring character throughout the second, third, fourth and fifth seasons, Misako will finally be featured in a set - 70751 Temple of Airjitzu (which doesn't, ironically, correspond to any location she has been to in the show). Other characters, including the Postman also makes his debut with the set. Dareth makes his first major appearance in this set as well, although he previously appeared in a polybag. Gallery YoungMisako.png Misako02.png Misako03.png FallingTogether.png LNope23.png MisakoFace.png Misako40.png|Attempting to contact the Ninja SilverSpin.png|Misako's Spinjitzu dgsdg.PNG|Misako's minifigure download (24).jpg MisakoSwrd.png MisakoRead53.png LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin RoninMisako.png MisakoComfort.png MisakoSigns.png pl:Misako Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Heroes Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2014 Category:2015 characters Category:2015 Category:Females Category:Creation Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Possession